Air-conditioning ducts constructed of a woven or non-woven fabric or foil are commonly used to transport and distribute air. These ducts are commonly referred to as textile diffusers and are typically made from a material sewn to form closed cross-sections of various shapes. The cross-section is usually circular, as described for example, in the Czech Utility Model No. 13658, or forms a part of a circle or a combination of several such components. Ducts of this kind are often designed such that air flowing through and inflating the air duct is distributed into the environment in which the air duct is disposed by passage through perforations within the air duct or through the duct material itself. Generally, the ducts are fastened by means of a mounting system to a fixed part of a building.
A disadvantage of the above-described diffusers and ducts is that their assumed shape is dependent upon the internal air pressure of the duct and, in this respect, are not stable. For instance, when a fan supplying air flow to the duct is switched off, the duct deflates. In some cases, manufacturers try to prevent such duct instability by using various reinforcements. However, reinforcements are not always utilized because they are expensive and often labor intensive as known reinforcements must generally be disassembled and removed before washing the duct and subsequently reassembled and re-inserted into the duct after the duct is washed. Particularly, insertion of each individual reinforcement into a respective pocket within the air duct is time consuming for the user. An example reinforcement assembly for air ducts is provided in WO 2012091795. A great disadvantage of the reinforcement assembly disclosed within WO 2012091795 and other known reinforcements is that they often complicate transport due to their cumbersome design. Although the duct portion of systems utilizing such reinforcement assemblies can be folded into a carton and dispatched at low costs over long distances, the rigid reinforcement assembly itself greatly increase the weight and spatial demands required for transport. An additional reinforcement assembly is disclosed in Czech Patent No. 304607 (US2014332111A1), which discloses a reinforcement assembly generally comprising a set of rings which are interconnected by means of cables. However, the reinforcement assembly disclosed within Czech Patent No. 304607 is also disadvantageous as assembly of the and disassembly of the device is relatively time consuming and may involve significant cable management. Moreover, because the individual rings utilized within the assembly disclosed within Czech Patent No. 304607 have to be sufficiently stiff to assure the function of the assembly, the assembly taught by Czech Patent No. 304607 is relatively expensive and heavy.